


Love is a Snowmobile

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Owen's thoughts as he steps into the cage with the weevil during "Combat."





	Love is a Snowmobile

_"Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra and then suddenly it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come._ —Matt Groening

 

Gwen bloody Cooper. 

It had to be her fault. Owen spent most of his sexually aware years in short term relationships. Very short term. Sure, there were one or two girls he'd stayed with for maybe six months or a year. But no one he'd loved. With a dad who ran out on him and a mum who was next to non-existent, he learned it was easier not to love, not to get close.

Now, in a space of just few months, he'd fallen for not just one, but two women.

With Gwen, it started out as a game. Torture the newbie, make her want him. If he was lucky (and he usually was), he'd take her home and fuck her, show her a good time and then move on. The fact that she had a boyfriend made the game all the more appealing.

But then Gwen had fought back. She hadn't taken his shit, hadn't let him be harsh and callous to her without being harsh and callous right back. When she'd shoved him against the wall during the sex alien thing, yelling at him about Carys being a person and not a lab rat, he'd become intrigued. He'd only been half serious with his dying man comment after the snog in the morgue drawer. Gwen had kissed him back with as much enthusiasm, wriggling about on top of him. Damn Rhys and his good (bad?) timing. Damn the fact that there was a Cyberwoman bearing down on them as they'd kissed.

In the countryside, Owen had pushed her further than he had before. They would have fucked against that tree, if the psychos hadn't dropped that body nearby. Later, when he saw her on the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness, blood spreading across her shirt, he felt more scared than he'd ever admit.

Then, after the mess at the Brecon Beacons, she'd shown up at his flat, rambling on about not understanding and Rhys not knowing. He could only offer her scotch and comfort, hoping it was enough. He supposed the fact that she'd come to him and not to Jack had done him in. He really expected it to be a one off thing. After the first time (softer and sweeter than he'd expected), he waited for Gwen to say, "Sorry, Owen, I was in shock and all. Love Rhys, can't be bothered with you." But she hadn't. She'd kept coming back to him. 

And then Diane had showed up. 

Diane. The name alone still pained him. She'd been vibrant and passionate. All her talk of taking sex seriously, of it not being casual, he taken that to mean he wasn't casual. That he was something serious to her. Their whole affair had been so brief, so torrid, he should have seen the warnings that it wouldn't last. He hadn't though. The new millennium was a cage to Diane, one that she ached to break free from. And when she did, not even he could keep her there.

She'd broken his heart, flying away without a thought. Owen had never had his heart broken before. He had always been the one doing the leaving. He'd never thought it would hurt so much. 

So he blamed Gwen Cooper. She was the only excuse he could come up with for what he was about to do. She's made him feel, made him realize that love was a double edged sword that hurt twice as much coming out as it did going in. 

"It's like looking into the darkest recesses of your own soul," Mark prattled on. 

"Open the door," Owen growled. It swung open and he stepped inside with the weevil. The alien growled at him. Owen just smiled. 

Gwen _fucking_ Cooper.


End file.
